


An Adventure’s Tale

by Usermore



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Semi-medieval, Slow Burn, Transphobic ignorance, alluka is precious to me, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usermore/pseuds/Usermore
Summary: Gon’s life had been close to ordinary, but that had all changed on one regular sunny day, when he received a letter from his distant father, Ging Freecs.Along the way, Gon meets Killua, the prince of Kukuroo Mountain, with the longing for adventure and purpose; a man with the dream to be a doctor and help people, Leorio, and a sorcerer with a dark past named Kurapika.
Relationships: Alluka/Zushi, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 26





	1. Letter from Ging

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my first ever fanfiction. Our sweet boys will take a long time to go beyond friendship, but we will have enough Leopika for our wait!

It was the perfect day for one to be out and about. The inhabitants of the small island were out and going through their daily routines, either in the town market, selling goods, or sending off fishermen. It was just the perfect day to keep oneself busy, or simply to enjoy the sun, and the former was exactly what one Gon Freecs was doing. Whale Island had the perfect weather for this young boy and his new adventures, or so he would call it when his aunt Mito had sent him to run errands for her. 

Gon had been in the fields behind his house, having been asked to pick some herbs by his aunt. The basket laid beside him as he had come across a Spring Rabbit. 

Blinking, he had leaned in closer as the creature eyed his basket in interest. To Gon, this was an event one could have once in a lifetime. You see, Spring Rabbits are rarely seen at all; they usually spend the majority of their lifetime on trees, as they were terrific jumpers. One could never get too close, or the next you’d see is nothing but empty space. Their gleaming brown coats camouflaged them well with the tree branches, so there was that. 

“Hey, there,” the boy had said, dropping to his knees to not look too intimidating. The rabbit had stared back. 

They stayed that way for a few moments before the sound from his aunt calling for him had startled both Gon and the spring rabbit. With a giagantic leap, the rabbit was gone, and the boy had waved in farewell before picking up the basket and making his way back home. 

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful, well, as uneventful as one would say with a daily routine of chores following the family. 

That would soon change, however. 

Dinner was as always, delicious and full of stories from his aunt, and occasionally his grandmother Abe, and finally Gon’s encounter with a spring rabbit and how Gon could see himself as one. Tree climbing was one thing Gon could relate to, and when he did manage to climb one, he would always look to the bright blue sea, hoping that one day he would be able to cross it himself like his father Ging has had...

Nonetheless, it was another great day, until a bird had landed outside their kitchen window, pecking repeatedly and rather impatiently. 

Gon watched as his aunt had stood from her seat and started to make her way to the window. He watched her hesitate before pulling on the latch, swinging the window panel back. It did not take long for the crow (Gon had noted) to fly in the home. 

The bird flew in circles around their heads until it landed in front of the boy, who eyed it with genuine curiosity and a small smile. Its’ beady eye stared back, and Gon could see his own reflection from its’ black eyes, but he soon lowered his eyes once the crow picked up its’ foot; a small scroll was tied to said foot. 

Helping it from its’ burden, the boy untied the scroll as his worried aunt and grandmother watched from their spots. When the pressure of the scroll had left its’ leg, the crow immediately flew away and out the window before anyone could say a word. 

Mito had started to furrow her eyebrows at the expression on her nephew’s face. It first went to confusion, and then happiness. Her stomach dropped at that. She was sure she had a vivid idea on what was written on that scroll, so she started forward. 

“Gon,” said the young woman, her amber eyes shinning with what one would assume as tears. 

Similar amber eyes stared right back before they shifted back to the scroll. With a nervous laugh, the boy in green had decided to share what he had just read, and watched as his aunt took the piece of parchment from his offering hand. He watched nervously as her eyes scanned the words written from the very person they swore not to mention in their household. 

It was a very tearful goodbye for now. Mito had tried to reason with her nephew, pleaded for him to stay, to not look for the man who abandoned his family and did not look back. It all went to deaf ears, as Gon’s expression was set to determination, to find Ging, and this letter was proof enough to suggest that Ging did wanted to see Gon as well. 

Knowing it was a lost cause, Mito had bowed her head, refusing to look at the boy before her, not wanting to show how hurt she really was, but alas, he was Ging’s son, and he had the right to meet his father. 

With that, the next day the boy had set off from his home, but not before promising his aunt with a pinky promise that he’d always come back after meeting his father and finding the answers he had been searching for his entire life. 

The wind started to pick up, the sun from the day before had decided not to shine today, as if it too, was sad to see Gon go. The trees rustled, and the tall grass swayed back and forth; Whale Island was saying its’ own goodbye to the boy who loved his home more than anything in the world.  
—  
Gon felt like he was in a trance, but that soon changed once he climbed aboard the ship that would take him to the mainland. His eyes scanned his surroundings in awe and excitement. He slowly touched at the ship’s cool surface, his eyes even lighter at the fact that he, Gon of the Freecs household is going on his own adventure like his own father. 

Ging had thought that going on an adventure was more important than his own son, but his son did not at all feel anger towards his father. Gon was curious. What had made his father pick his own thrills and taste of the world rather than his son? That was all Gon had cared for. He promised his aunt he’d come back. He won’t leave his family, no, but sitting back at the island, trapped by nothing but waters had fed into Gon’s determination to be free, just this once, to get that taste that Ging had eleven years ago. 

— 

The wind blew harshly as the day went by, and the boat creaked every time the waves hit the the rocking boat. There were groans and shouts from either crew member or the passengers aboard; the boy decided to stay out of everyone’s way after the sky started to darken after noon. There was a storm coming, he could smell it. It was the smell of a very big storm coming, and the idea both terrified and left the young adventurer in awe. He had never been in a storm at sea before; in fact, he’s never been on a sail boat in his entire life! 

“Move it!” One of the crew had shouted at the boy, who immediately apologized, and took a step back, only to bump into someone else. Again, Gon started an apology as he turned around. 

A lone person sat alone, away from any other person; no one had paid them much attention, as if they were part of the boat. But the figure made no indication that he either cared or noticed anyone at all. They were hunched down, their raggy cloak flailing along with the wind nature itself had to offer. Gon also noted that the person was almost similar in body type, except maybe a bit older? He was not so sure. 

He had been met with grey eyes under a hood. The person did not say a word, but merely stared at Gon, their eyes falling to his food sack. He immediately averted his eyes, but the adventurer had caught on. 

“Oh, here, I have enough to share!” He started to smile as he swung his bag toward him, pulling out an apple. 

The stranger felt his cheeks redden under their hood; he started to protest weakly, but was caught off by the loud grumbling in his stomach. He groan internally as he saw Gon’s smile widen. He knew. 

“Thank you,” the boy under the hood replied softly, taking the apple from the other’s outstretched hand. He held the fruit with both his hands before taking a small bite. Once his taste buds were overtaken by the fruit, he gave a small gasp; he took another mouthful, and chew rather greedily as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks. 

Close enough, he thought icily as he watched Gon. He soon realized how rude he had been and gulped down what he had in his mouth. Clearing his throat, the figure started to stand, and Gon then noted that he was in fact right; this person was definitely around his age area.. maybe.. sixteen? A teenager? 

“Thank you, again, I was in a hurry enough that I’ve left my belongings behind,” he quickly glanced to the side, a bit stung that he had swallowed his own pride, but he shook that away before holding a hand out for the other to shake. “Pardon my rudeness, I have not had the moment introduced myself properly, have I? I am Kurapika from the house of Kurta.” 

“Nice to meet you, Kurapika!” 

The taller boy blinked in surprise. He had expected this boy before him (Gon, was it?), to show pity, or quickly make up an excuse to end the conversation. Most would. When your entire house has been almost wiped out, no one could comphrend the idea of carrying a conversation to any other subject that did not come with “oh, I’m sorry”. 

“Do you know who I am?” The Kurta had asked, cautiously watching the other’s face. 

“Mhm! Sure I do! You’re Kurapika,” replied Gon with a cheery tone, as if it were the most obvious answer ever. “Sure, I’ve just met you, but you cannot forget a name just like that!” 

For the first time since before his household was taken away from him and this very world, Kurapika felt himself smile. 

—  
In the few hours they have had after meeting, the two boys sat talking about anything really - Gon kept on bringing up the home he had left behind, and Kurapika found himself asking questions about Whale Island. 

“Usually, a land surrounded by just sea is for a temple of whatever God or Gods you worship,” Kurapika had said (after Gon had explained not living at the mainland nor even stepping foot on it). His finger trailed against the floor of the ship, the wood lay smooth beneath them, but not at all comfortable. The birds overhead flew over their heads to the opposite direction of the approaching storm. As the hours passed, the sky grew darker, and one could easily mistaken it as night by the way the clouds had the color of a very dark blue. 

The passengers aboard grew restless and worried as there were commands from the captain to his crew about getting ready for what was to come. Everyone hoped nothing would happen, but that was not at all true; the crashing of the waves and the rocking of the boat was enough to warn them that it would only get worse from here on out. 

“Well, I cannot think of any other place I’d rather live in than Whale Island,” the younger of the boys said, keeping his cheery tone. One thing Gon was taught was to stay calm when danger approached. Panicking will help no one at all. 

Rain swept in quickly after a few minutes, and thunder was heard a second later. At first it was a small drizzle; as the time ticked by, so did the velocity of the storm. Here it came.  
—  
They had taken cover under the ship, away from the storm as it raged on. You could say this was an uneventful trip, but far from it. A shout was heard about a man not being able to hold on. Gon had ran out, much to the older boy’s protests who started to follow. 

Why? He did not know, something told him to follow his new companion. 

It was chaotic once they were greeted by the downpour; the harsh winds to the point where it stung their faces, along with the accompany of lightening striking in the distance. The older boy then spotted Gon struggling to help a man from being pulled away, his little feet trying to hold onto the ship’s railing to not be thrown overboard. 

“No, not here,” Kurapika started to panic as he ran forward and wrapped his arms around his new friend’s waist... friend? He shook his head, disregarding his thoughts as he pulled. They managed to get the other man back onto the ship, but the storm raged on above. 

Anymore of this and the sea will claim them to their watery graves. 

‘I have to,” he finally made up his mind, facing away from his friend (yes, his friend!) and hoped nothing would change between them. 

Sighing, he looked up, the wind finally taking claim of his hood, blowing it off his head, but the young Kurta did not struggle to put it back on, his eyes only at the whirling storm above. Raising a single hand, he spoke aloud in a foreign tongue, and just as the storm had been raging on, it had started to slow, not naturally, no, but enough for Gon and the man he had been risking his life for had the strength to back away further from the railing.

“Kurapika?” Gon had grown timid upon seeing scarlet eyes staring up at the sky, the lone person panting as he held his hand up as to push against the storm. He was just a boy, with blond hair and pale skin, no longer a stranger under a hood. 

Scarlet eyes met amber before the world went black.


	2. Apples and Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Gon meet their new companion.

The sun had started to set as Kurapika had stirred a few hours later, and Gon had immediately went over to talk non-stop over his worry about his new friend. He did not care if he came off as impatient. 

“Gon?” A confused look crossed over the older boy’s face as he eyed the boy grinning down at him. He had expected the boy to leave him, carry on his adventure and not look back like everyone who had crossed the Kurta’s past had done. 

“Kurapika, thank goodness you’re awake,” the boy had begun to say, taking care to sit on the edge of his new friend’s bed, “I was afraid you wouldn’t wake up at all.” His expression went grave at that.

Bed? The blonde had started to look around his surroundings. They were in a rather small room, the walls as bland as any wall could be with the addition of cracks; the window by his bed was rather small as well, and he was thankful the blinds were left open as fresh air breezed in through the open window. Other than that, the room was completely bare except for his bed and a small table by his other side, along with a chair, probably occupied by Gon before he awoke. 

His heart started to swell at the thought of someone staying by his side at least for a few hours, it was a touching gesture that the boy had done for Kurapika. The blonde sat up, turned to Gon and was just about to express his gratitude along with asking what had happened (he should have asked that first, as any reasonable person would, but he was more curious with Gon’s kindness), but before he even opened his mouth, the door swung open. 

Both boys looked over as a tall man walked in carrying a tray. He stopped upon seeing both gazes on him. “You’re awake,” he replied simply before making his way over, setting the tray down on the bedside table. “I might have to check your—”

The man had been caught off when he made his way to Kurapika, stubbing his toe by the bedside table. He cursed loudly, holding his foot as he hopped around, gritting his teeth. He did not at all seem to be ashamed that he had just embarrassed himself in front of two complete strangers. 

“Stupid, can’t look where you’re looking, Leorio, you clumsy idiot!” The man had muttered aloud, finally letting his foot go as he finally took notice of them. He cleared his throat, glaring at them as if daring them to laugh. Not that he was assuming; the two boys had held in their laughter, and Gon almost failed, so he covered his mouth, while Kurapika felt his lips twitch. 

“I bought dinner,” he finally said, staring at the boy who had been unconscious for hours. “It’s not much, but the farmer had a shortage of food this time around, and, yeah…” he trailed off, knowing he was talking too much. 

“Thank you,” Kurapika replied, but did not touch the food; instead he turned to the boy with spiky hair, and asked: “So, what happened?”

The boy with dark hair blinked; he had not expected his new friend to ask about that after literally not bothering to ask earlier when he had awoken. “Well,” Gon begun, giving a nervous smile, “you kind of fell, but after that, the storm started to slow down, and then, it just… kind of stopped.” 

Gray eyes stared out the window, his hands clenched. He had slipped, but he just couldn’t run away, no, not anymore. He was not going to leave anyone to fight against death again, not ever again. He had done it once, leaving his entire village to go explore and feel independent. He did not expect his independence to be his downfall, especially the downfall of his entire village. 

Flashes of burning houses overwhelmed his mind. He shook his head, glancing down at his shaking hands. His nails had dug into his palm through the blanket, almost drawing blood. He quickly let go, shakily turning to his friend. “Thank you again, Gon.”

“I should be the one thanking you, Kurapika,” the young boy replied, offering a comforting smile. The blond could only smile as the boy’s green little travel cloak invaded his thoughts back to peace and just… nothing but trees and fields, nothing sad and nothing about death.

“Not to be part of the wall or anything.” 

It was Leorio, giving both boys a grumpy expression. He crossed his arms as he regarded them. “Your food went cold, that is unless you like cold stew. Gon, you haven’t eaten a thing yourself since you got here, and the doctor will have my as—” he paused, eyeing Gon, the continued, “I mean, my behind if I were to leave his patients half starved and not cared for.”

Gon smiled sheepishly. 

Kurapika, on the other hand just stared at the taller man. “So, you’re not the doctor?” He asked, eyeing the man before him with suspicion. 

“I am his assistant, not like he needs me.” Leorio seemed to be even more grumpy upon answering. 

Gon frowned, “hey, don’t say that, Leorio, right?” He stared up at the man with those bright amber eyes… brown? Honey eyes? The older man squinted down at the child before him. He was not sure why, but he was sure he had seen these kinds of eyes before. Was it a past face? 

“Yes, my name is Leorio, nice of you to catch up.” He had smiled, hands on his hips. “Of course I know your names, the doctor had told me just before he ran off to get some herbs. He doesn’t seem to trust me to run his errands after that whole fiasco.”

There it was again. It seemed that the doctor assistant had some frustrations he had trouble keeping in, if it meant showing it around a couple of strangers he knew nothing about. Kurapika said nothing about this, turning to the tray by his bedside. 

He took an apple, ignoring the stew. He took a bite. 

———————————————————————

“So, I was like, ‘look lady, all I’m here is for the herbs, not to hit on you!’, but instead, she just slapped me, believing I was a fraud and how my smooth talk was creepy,” Leorio had said, comfortable enough to sit on the floor, recounting his story and his frustrations with the job. “I swear, I am seen as a babysitter for this place.”

Kurapika and Gon had been listening, and while Gon immediately went on his words of encouragement, the blond had been frowning. It seemed Leorio was caring and he was being taken advantage of for his hard work; not that the Kurta would say this aloud, not good with words of comfort.

The next words, however, had him spluttering when Gon said, “Leorio, you could always come along with us! I’m going on an adventure like my father, hoping to meet him, and Kurapika..” he trailed off, glancing at his friend. 

Kurapika smiled. He muttered how he was also in an adventure. He was still a bit surprised that Gon had no idea where to go, only that he was told to look for his father. Sure, he has nothing to say, but there was something in him that told him to keep the young adventurer company on his adventure while he looked for the murderers who took his entire life from under his feet. He glared out the window, not wanting to ruin their moment with his emotions. Last thing he needs is to scare his friend off and even Leorio… speaking of the doctor’s assistant.

“You know,” the taller man said, rubbing his finger under his chin, grinning broadly. “I think I will. I know this old geese is only using me for his lazy ass to go and leave me with all his workload, so why not?”

Gon beamed.

———————————————————————

It was a quick farewell to the town of Zaban for the now trio the next day. The sun was out and friendly, and after a few browsing from Gon who had never seen so many buildings in one place. He ran about the place and Leorio kept on spending money, for some reason he wanted Gon to experience at least one suvernoir. Though that brought him into a rage when one lady told Gon how it was nice that his father had taken the time to buy whatever little trinket she had just sold to the boy. Leorio had went red and replied angrily how he was a teenager just like the other two. Kurapika and Gon had stared at him in shock at this revelation. 

“You can’t be,” Kurapika chuckled as the lady had shrunk as Leorio fumed. 

“I’m about the same age as you!” He jabbed at the Kurta’s chest, red with anger. “How old did you think I was?”

“Old enough to portray as Gon’s father in case we have issues in the future.”

“WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?”

They started to argue after that, and Gon could only look at one after the other, wondering why they were arguing over something so small. He only tried to distract them by holding up his trinket and commenting on how pretty it was. He sighed in relief when both older men stared over at him and agreed. That was close, and a rather confusing situation.

As weeks passed after leaving the town of Zaban behind, both Kurapika and Leorio argued over small things, but it was never bad when one started to apologize first and they made up. It was an interesting adventure for Gon as they had seen a group of spring rabbits. He had been shocked, assuming they only inhabited Whale Island. He had been surprised to see the rabbits were rather bold and began pestering the trio to where Leorio was tackled to the ground as the rabbits started to chew at his clothes, trying to get to his food sack. 

At the end of that, Leorio was grumpy afterwards. They had allowed the rabbits to take the sack of food and had made a run for it before they decided that they wanted Gon’s as well. Sure, they had to ration their food in smaller portions than usual, but at least the rabbits were positively cute and not at all dangerous. Leorio disagreed at that, still grumpy that not even Kurapika thought it’d be appropriate to tease the taller man. 

Their moods improved after a few more weeks of travel; they came upon a sign that read ‘Kingdom of Kukuroo’. 

Up ahead, beyond the top of the forest they had been traveling in, was a very large castle in the distance. The trio stared up in awe before glancing at each other. Sure, they all never seen a castle at all in their lives, and sure it could mean trouble with the fact that they had no true direction to go and will probably be labeled as suspicious, but the fact that their food had run very low and they were exhausted and dirty (more so in Gon’s case who thought it was a good idea to get in a mud puddle to get his trinket that had fallen off his pocket, and Leorio who had bumped into a nest of geese and was chased around for a good minute), they definitely needed a bath.

“The only reason animals hate me is because I’m cursed.” Leorio muttered as they made their way towards the Kingdom. “You could say they know I’m too clumsy and easy to steal from. Don’t trust them, Gon. A squirrel would be cute one moment, and in the next it’d steal your jenny.”

Kurapika rolled his eyes. “Leorio,” he began, crossing his arms as he walked, “you just react aggressively, can you really blame them from robbing you blind? Animals can sense when one is nervous.”

The taller man waved him off, dismissing what the Kurta had just said, much to Kurapika’s annoyance. 

They were about to start on another little spat when they heard Gon grunt. 

“Gon!” They both said in unison, running to where their friend had fallen, rubbing at his head. Before them was another boy, who stood up, glaring at them. 

Icy blue eyes narrowed.


	3. Fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for Illumi’s ignorance. I’m trying to stick to canon, even if it made me uncomfortable to write Illumi so damn ignorant!

One could say this was a rather awkward encounter. For one, Gon was on the ground, wincing at the impact he had just had with this stranger, and another, the stranger was not looking quite pleased at their intrusion, as if they were an irksome fly that had landed on his delicious meal. None spoke, and the trio took that into looking at the other’s appearance. 

Cool sea-like blue eyes, a tunic one would wear if they were high in class, and snowy like hair, reminding Gon of the fluffy clouds he would see overhead when he would go cloud gazing with his aunt whenever she was free from work. He wondered if clouds and this boy’s hair had the same touch. He could say he had touched a cloud, but that would be so rude to ask the other if he could touch his hair by the way he had been glaring at them all, stiff and refusing to move an inch. 

Gon spoke, “Sorry about that, it was my fault. You see, we are trying to reach town, and I wasn’t looking.” He rubbed at the back of his head, grinning sheepishly at the stranger. The stranger said nothing, and Gon slowly got to his feet. He had noticed that they were about the same height, the stranger slightly taller… by taller, a few inches, but Gon liked to believe he wasn’t that short. It was a really self-conscious thing.

“Gon, who is this?” It was Leorio who spoke the silence, watching the newcomer with a look of distrust, and he had a reason to as the stranger pulled a sword from his hoister under the traveling cloak he had been wearing. 

Kurapika shared a look with Gon before the older boy took a step forward, his hands outstretched as to indicate that he had no weapon on his person… well he did, but the stranger did not have to know that fact. Besides, the three males were so tired from their trip that fighting would just tire them out even further, and they had to stay alert.

A soft scoff came from the stranger.

All three looked alert, Kurapika and Leorio with suspicion while Gon looked toward the other gleefully. So he does acknowledge them besides silent glaring!

“I don’t know what you’re trying to find here,” the boy replied smoothly, his eyes only on Gon for now as if he was worthy enough for a reply.

The other two felt offended and annoyed by this. 

“Well,” Gon started, hopping on the balls of his feet, arms behind his back as he spoke, his tone light, “we are tired, and we’ve been on the road for so long. Do you happen to know a place we could stay?”

The white haired boy merely stared, but nonetheless, he replied, his tone a bit angry. “I’m trying to leave this damned place, and if I were you, I’d leave too if I were you. This Kingdom is nothing but trouble, and full of misery and hatred. You surely don’t want to stay here.” He finished, his cool eyes now shifting over toward the other two.

It was Leorio who spoke up, “Leave? Are you kidding me? Listen, brat, we are tired, and I’ve been robbed by the forest animals at least twice. We need a place to stay where there are at least people and a bed.” He stressed out the last word, groaning at the image of seeing a bed once more in his lifetime.

“Maybe the forest animals weren’t so bad. Look, you are delaying my leave,” the boy said as he started to walk past them, his sword still out in view to intimidate but lowered.”I have a job to do, and this is a waste of my time.”

“Wait!” Gon spoke, his eyes wide.

The boy turned back to look at him and both boys reared back, clutching their chests. It seemed like a course of lighting just ran through them once their eyes had really met.

“What did you do to me!” The boy shouted, his eyes were wide and he looked like a mouse ready to flee, but there’s no mistake, he looked enraged at what had just occurred between both boys.

“I -” Gon started to say as Kurapika and Leorio stood between them, ready to defend their friend. “No, wait, Kurapika, Leorio, it’s fine, honestly!” The one thing the boy hated was for people to see him as unable to defend himself against any situation. First with his Aunt Mito, and the women around the island who kept a close eye on him, probably his aunt asking them to keep him safe for her. 

The wind started to pick up by now, and the trees rustled and swayed through it all, as if doing a dance. The shadows moved back and forth, and the stranger was entranced as he watched Gon before shaking his head. No, the trees weren’t dancing, no there was no peaceful melody playing somewhere unseen, and no, he was not just staring at this strange boy.

Was he…?

But the white haired boy had no thoughts to spare before his name had been called not a moment longer.

“Prince Killua!” 

Killua held back a groan as he began to back away from the trio, his eyes daring them to alert for whomever had been calling his name. Gon was still staring curiously at him from the gap between Kurapika and Leorio who did not move out from ahead of him, still protective of their friend.

“It seems that you can stay.” He spoke as his knight came from behind him. There was no point in running, it would have to wait with these three new distractions. Why, mother would be thrilled. “Canary,” he then said, not looking toward his knight who got to her knees. “They’re coming with us to the palace.” 

With that, the prince walked on ahead. Canary glanced at the trio, her dark eyes filled with mistrust and judgement, but she did not say anything. The trio noticed that despite her structure and kind face, her eyes told a different story. 

Her dark skin glowed beautifully in the sunset, that Gon was sure she was one of the goddess this earth had been blessed with. To him, this was exciting as he spoke, “are you a child of the Sun God too? Whoever’s skin reflects the sun’s rays just before it disappears from the sky has the last remaining energy until dawn!” 

Canary felt annoyed and very much offended before her eyes widened upon seeing Gon’s shimmering hand. Leorio and Kurapika on the other hand stood silent and confused, unable to see anything. 

Of course not, they were not descendants from the Sun God after all… from what had been told many years to the people who were able to see the blessing of the last rays before a sun would leave and be replaced by the dark sky.

Huh, she thought, maybe the stories are true. All her life she had thought it had to do with her imagination. No one she had ever met before shone this way until now. She did not understand the concept of many Gods, so now this strange boy just waltz right in and shows her otherwise. There was more to her God, to Prince Killua’s God?

“If you tend to hurt the Prince, I’d personally deal with you all myself,” she instead said as she walked in front of the trio, the Prince had been out of earshot, already up ahead, ignorant to what had just transpired.

Far up in the trees a pair eyes quickly vanished.

\-------

“I see,” a tall man had spoke softly, his cold eyes regarding the crouched man below him. “So Killu had decided it was smart to run? How foolish can he be, but nonetheless, Mother cannot know, it will do nothing but hurt her further.” The man shook his head, “you can stand now, Hisoka. For Kronos sake, we both know that this is beneath you.”

The man named Hisoka smiled, his yellow eyes reflected from the tanturned the Prince had held up. 

“What fun will it be if I didn’t kiss up to your boots, Illumi?” Hisoka purred, getting to his feet. 

Both men were in the dungeon, walking through the many tunnels this labyrinth of a castle seemed to have. The prince did know where he was going however, and gave an irritated glance towards the man with the red hair who seemed to have a lot of chemicals on his head to keep his hair so upwards. He wondered if it would move if Illumi would flick it, but he did not have time to waste on his loyal guard… if you could call it loyal that is.

After a couple of minutes Hisoka had started to whine, “This is so dreadful and I just want to go back to the surface. This place gives me the creeps. What says you, Princey~”

“Hisoka,” Illumi replied coldly, “we are to visit the Thing for security methods. The queen wants to wait a couple of days before we move the curse. A prince from a neighboring country had agreed to marry It, so we have to step up our game and bring up a challenge.”  
“It?” Hisoka asked, eyebrows raised. “I was certain it had a name. Princess Alluka, right?”

Illumi did not look at him, his eyes forward as they had reached the princess’ bedroom door. It  
was far from the other rooms, and it lay beneath the caste, in the dungeons. Sure, if a crazy person were to escape and find themselves in the chambers, they would simply die right on the spot. To Prince Illumi, Alluka was simply an IT, and he would not address IT any other way.

Ignorant Illumi, Hisoka rolled his eyes. 

Sure, Alluka was strange, but to call her by an It was irksome to the man. He never did enjoy seeing anyone judged for anything. All he cared about was killing, finding a strong opponent and simply killing~

Oh, how he would have the thrill in taking out the entire Zoldyck family. What a challenge it would be. But for now, he would simply wait and bind his time.

The unlocking of chains reverted him out of his fantasies as he watched Illumi push the doors open. From what Hisoka can see, Alluka was fast asleep, but upon hearing the doors open, her eyes opened. At first, there was happiness until she realized it was only them. Her happiness immediately died away and her eyes were filled with terror.

“B-brother.” Her voice was meek.

“Alluka,” Illumi replied coldly, “You’re in luck. Your hand had been requested for marriage, and as the rest of us are surprised and afraid you’d disappoint this family any further, Father had agreed to give you off. Starting tomorrow you will be escorted to the west tower outside of Neo-Green Life. There you will remain for the rest of your life.” He gave her a sinister smile, “that is if your prince won’t die in the process to rescue you from the evil that lurks there.”

Both men had left, and the doors were locked once more. 

“I think you were too harsh,” the red haired man replied, arms crossed, “are you sure the crown prince wouldn’t catch wind of this before you take the princess away? You know he won’t stand for this, and because he is the crown prince after all --”

“Do not bring this conversation up,” the prince cut him off sharply, his black eyes now on the other. “If Killua finds out, then we will simply hold him back. Just because he is to be crowned king of this kingdom, it does not mean he gets what he wants. He is simply taking over because he was born with the moon imprinted on his skin, just like my father, my grandfather, and our ancestors.”

He then started to walk back to the direction that they came from, not bothering to turn back to look at the other. 

“Come, Hisoka. I am eager to see these new guests that Killua had brought back with him. I want to see them for myself.”


	4. Saving the Princess’ Fate!

“Wow!” Gon had said as he eyed the grand chandelier that hung by the entrance above, the massive golden object was not the only thing that caught the trio’s curious gazes. There were two sets of staircases that led into a sort of arch, one that would be considered romantic if the castle wasn’t so dark. The walls were nothing but stone, and gave off a cold feeling. Despite the countless little flames the chandelier had, it was very chilly.

They did not head up to any of the staircases as they followed Canary to the left. Their footsteps were rather loud and clumsy compared to the knight who seemed to not be stepping on the floor at all by how dead silent her footsteps were. 

They were led to a gallery room it seemed. There were very big portraits at what seemed to be previous rulers and their kin. By the end of the endless hall, a portrait really caught Gon’s interest. It was Killua along with what seemed to be his siblings, parents and grandfather. They all had that cold look in their eye, but what caught his attention most was the empty spot by Killua, as if there were supposed to be a person there long before they decided to remake this painting. It seemed standing around for hours was not in their agenda if they wouldn’t repeat this lovely, yet chilling pose together as a family.

“This way,” Canary spoke, noticing that Gon had stopped to observe. 

The boy gave her a sheepish smile and hurried over to the next room. This one seemed to be a grand ballroom. It was empty at the moment, and Gon wondered if it were used before in the past. From what he had seen in the many books his aunt would read with him, ballrooms were the life of a castle.

He wondered if the prince had been in a hurry to run back to the castle, because Gon had not been able to see him once they stepped past the gates, and they were quite massive. The garden did not look like the one his aunt had in her backyard. This one looked like a maze, and if one were to get lost, there was certain death awaiting them.

“Canary, Killua said to lead them to the throne room.”

A soft voice spoke from the shadows before they stepped into the light. Leorio who had quickly stepped in front of his friends felt his jaw drop. It was only a little girl! He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Maybe it was not a good idea to jump out at everything that’s been thrown at them as of late.

Kurapika said nothing, he was observing, but not just the castle’s surroundings, but escape routes if things went south. There was something about this kingdom that had him on edge, and he did not like this.

“Thank you, your highness,” the knight replied, giving the other a short bow. “I take it the King and Queen are awaiting us there as well?” Her tone grew a bit fearful. “I wonder what has them so excited to see a couple of guests, but I shouldn’t argue with their judgement.”

Wait, they were going to see the King and Queen? The trio shared a glance of confusion before they once again went to follow Canary.

The throne room, one could say, was not as big as one would expect compared to the grand rooms they had just walked through. The ceiling was higher than any, and the windows behind the throne were very tall and gave the dark room a sort of light one would get in a cave. It seemed the light from the outside was not bright enough to pierce through the dark stained glass.

“I can’t believe you think this is so important,” it was Killua who slouched against the wall near one of the windows. 

“Killu,” her tone was shrilled and Leorio felt like someone had just scratched a nail to a window by how high and awful it was. His mother glared toward him. “That is not a proper way to act. Have some respect, or have I not taught you anything?”

The young prince only scoffed, turning his gaze away from everyone and took to looking out the window instead.

“I heard you all rescued my son.”

Rescued? The three boys thought at the same time. Before any of them could speak, Canary spoke after stepping forward, crouching to her knee, “Yes, they had rescued the prince from certain dangers he knows nothing of.”

It seemed Killua did not have an issue with this lie, as he did not remove his eyes from the window. Why were they brought to the palace instead of being directed to some inn in the village? Kurapika was suspicious, while Gon started to bow himself, following Canary’s lead. Sure, he was a kid, but his Aunt Mito always taught him to show respect. 

“We are grateful,” the boy spoke, his amber eyes gazing toward the king and queen. “We are sorry to intrude as well.” It seemed that he also believed that staying was not a good idea as another man entered the throne room, followed by another who looked bored.

“I apologize for my delay, Father, Mother,” he spoke. He gave Gon chills and a very bad feeling. “It seems we are to be able to get rid of the curse tomorrow instead of waiting a couple of days.”

The crown prince bristled as he finally returned his gaze to the throne room. “What? What are you talking about? Alluka is not a curse, and you will not be getting rid of her!” He started to move toward Illumi but was stopped as his mother shrieked,

“We have guests, you two! We will discuss this later tonight.”

“No,” Killua spat, his eyes dark with anger. “Tell me now. What are you talking about? What do you plan to do with Alluka?”

The room felt dark, and the windows started to shake. The queen burst into tears at that moment as the taller of the Zoldyck princes merely smiled. 

“Why, we finally had someone interested in marrying the curse, and what way to do it than have them go through many challenges. You think we are so stupid to hand her over and be done with? By tomorrow, she will be locked in a tower where no one will dare go if they want to keep their lives. If I were you, Killua, I would sit back and watch the show.

“Now, don’t look so shocked,” Illumi started to step forward now, ignoring how the windows tremble, ready to shatter apart at any given moment, “it’s for the best of the kingdom. We lose the curse from under our care, but it won’t fall to anyone’s hands eith--”

He was cut off as a flash passed right through Gon and a loud clang was heard. Killua had drawn his sword and had gone for the kill, but his brother was ready as he had his own sword out, blocking the attack.

“I will kill you here and now,” the heir hissed as he pushed his sword forward, but his brother did not break his own ground, his dark eyes were blank.

“You would kill me for that thing, Killua? You will divide this family any further with your selfish needs to protect that monster?”

“This family has already been divided!” Killua snarled, his eyes had grown dark themselves. The room had started to shake by then, and Kurapika had grabbed Gon by the hem of his tunic and grabbed him back as the floor had started to crack beneath their feet.

“That is enough!” The king had roared and both princes jumped back from each other. Illumi hit a wall with a grunt while Killua flew into Gon’s arms, who did not like watching this madness unfold any longer. He expected Killua to push him away, to yell at him, to send his anger at him, but instead, he only looked into those amber eyes and he felt his anger ebe away just like it had never occured in the first place.

Gon gave him a small smile before he gently lifted his head toward the king and queen. “I want to rescue your princess. I know whatever we do, you will still send her off, so I will rescue your princess from the challenge you had built around her fate.” 

“Gon, what are you doing!” Leorio and Kurapika shouted at the same time. They were still shaken from what had just occurred not too long ago. 

The boy did not remove his gaze from the royals, he was determined to not see this prince suffer anymore. He felt… protective. “If I complete your challenge, you will let the princess go free without deciding her fate, as well as Killua’s.”

“What?” The queen hissed, angry. “How dare you come waltz into our throne room and demand these requests! Silva, you cannot possibly agree to this!”

“Mother is right,” Illumi had stood, glaring at Gon, who looked back with a glare of his own. “Why should we just allow you to come in here and demand as if you deserve so. We know Killua needs no rescuing, that’s a downright lie.”

“I can help the princess,” Gon said, his eyes back to the kind. “I know you talk about this curse, but she’s your own daughter, and to treat her as bait to lure people to their deaths is cruel to not just them, but to her. How can you treat her like dirt!”

Killua watched him with an open mouth. This idiot was going to get himself killed! 

The king only watched the bold boy, and he sighed. “Alluka’s hand has been taken by the king of the neighboring country. If you are to rescue her from this curse, you must first talk to him first and if he allows you to take her, she’s all yours.” He said, “we will not be taking her away until the week. Fail to return before then, and she’s gone, and you will be executed.”

Leorio gulped and Kurapika went pale.

Gon nodded, “You have a deal.” He then turned to his friends, “You don’t have to come with me, this is my quest.”

“Are you stupid?” Leorio hissed, “we are going with you, whether you want to or not!”

Kurapika nodded, smiling. “You won’t do this alone, Gon.”

“It’s settled,” the king said. “You will be off by dawn tomorrow. Try to enjoy yourselves,” he waved him off as Canary had shakenly got to her feet and stuttered as she told them she would be taking them to their rooms. It seemed the matter was settled.

Killua followed them out, refusing to glance at Illumi or his mother. He nodded toward his father who nodded back. Hisoka was not far behind, having a look of delight in his eyes once he saw that fire in the new boy’s eyes. 

Such a perfect little fruit, not yet ready for the picking, but almost. 

“Do not seem so down, son,” Silva replied to a bitter Illumi who glared at his father in betrayal. His mother did not look any better, ready to tear her crown off her neatly styled hair. “Alluka leaves tomorrow as planned. We will finally have our gift for our God. He who gives curses takes them after a while. You could say, I needed a delay. Killua must not know until our God feasts and takes him as the next vessel.”

“What about King Zushi?” Illumi asked, crossing his arms, “if Alluka was to be eaten, why did you allow them to ask for her hand in marriage.”

The king smiled, “A king would send his strongest warriors to rescue whatever he desires, and to them, marrying Alluka means peace between our lands. I think it’s better off to send the strongest warriors while leaving the rest of the kingdom defenseless. Take your friend with you, I want you to attack after they leave Olympia.”

\-----

“Thank you,” Killua told Gon, his eyes downcast as he awaited for the other boy to tell him off, to be scared of him, to be disgusted, anything!

“I think it was not right for them to decide someone’s fate just like that,” Gon frowned, but soon smiled, “I am glad I did give your sister some time.”

“You did, and I’m thankful for it,” the prince’s eyes were bright, brighter than they have been in years. “I was afraid I would have lost it back there and made it worse for Alluka, or get any of you killed. I’m sorry I got you involved. It was not supposed to happen.”

“If I could do it again, I would,” Gon said.

The group headed to the chambers. Leorio and Kurapika walked back, watching the two boys talk. The stone floors were soon replaced by carpet when they reached the twin staircase. Gon and Killua kept on talking, while Canary watched them with concern. She had never seen the prince be so lively in his entire life, possibly outside of talking to the princess. 

—- 

Gon found himself unable to sleep that night, turning around as he had realized that he had to withhold his quest to find his father Ging, but he did not regret it. In fact, he needed his own adventure here and there until he met his father. He’d have stories to tell that did not involve much of his life in Whale Island. 

Maybe… just maybe he’d be so impress he’d allow Gon to travel the entire world with him. 

He started to smile, and those peaceful thoughts had helped him as he finally drifted off to sleep. 

It seemed morning couldn’t wait for him as he found himself being shaken by Leorio, who exclaimed they would be having eggs for breakfast and not berries for once. 

Kurapika was smiling behind the taller man, shaking his head in amusement. 

As they are, they shared jokes and talked freely, knowing that the journey ahead of them would not be so easy and it could be their last one. 

Waving at Canary who led them out of the gates, the trio started off. They still shared small talk and laughter over Leorio’s entire breakfast scene. Apparently he screamed over finding a fly landing on his egg and had a fight with the bug, causing him to drop his fork and stub his foot. He had said so many curses that Kurapika had to cover Gon’s ears. 

The sun had been up and early, and the wind gave off a sweet smell of flowers they walked past a bunch of lilies. 

They were just outside of the kingdom when they heard a voice shout Gon’s name. 

It was Prince Killua! 

“You!” Leorio spluttered, jabbing at Killua, “you are not coming with us! Go back!”

“I decide when I can come or not! I’m not resting my sister’s fate to some strangers!” He was wearing a simple outfit, his dark cape complimented his gray tunic and dark pants. You could say crown prince Killua Zoldyck dresses in style. 

He grinned at Gon, who grinned back. “Plus, it’s been awhile since I’ve met someone my age. This would be fun.”

Leorio started off angrily that this quest was certain death, raising a fist to show his anger as the boys started walking ahead of them. 

This was going to be an interesting quest indeed.


End file.
